Claustrophobic Spaces
by Tracy Space Cowgirl
Summary: Kyle and Tess are trapped…together… K/T fic set during season 2


Claustrophobic Spaces   
by Tracy (biancaheart@yahoo.com) 

Rating: PG-13 or so 

Category: K/T 

Spoilers: Minor Season 2 

Summary: Kyle and Tess are trapped…together… 

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell. If I did, the aliens would actually be from a planet called Woozleland…Anyway- they aren't mine. K?   


"Kyle, you gotta help me!" Liz says, running up to me. Her hair is all messy, and she's out of breath. 

"Gee, I've never heard that before." I mutter. 

"We're out of pickles. And we've got a rush. Everybody's busy. You know where they are. Would you please go down there and get them for me?" 

I roll my eyes. "Liz, I'm a paying customer." 

"Your meal will be on the house." She negotiates. 

"And some of the Asteroid Pie?" 

She sighs. "Ok. And can you pick up some more hot dog buns while you're at it?" 

"Why don't you just give me a job?" 

She laughs. "We may be desperate, but we're not that desperate." 

I start to walk downstairs. The basement is a converted bomb shelter that the Parkers use as a storage room. It's all FDA approved, or whatever. 

I swear, I do more for Liz now than I ever did when we were going out. Just friends, my ass. I deserve a medal. 

I grab the Gherkins, and accidentally pass over the hot dog buns, and I have to run back from the stairs   
to pick them up. 

And while I'm climbing the stairs, I run straight into someone. 

And fall backwards, of course, down the steps. Which is not comfortable. At all. 

"What in the…" 

The other figure speaks. "Kyle, are you ok?" 

It's Tess. 

"What are you trying to do, kill me?" 

"That would be too easy" she chirps. "Are you ok?" 

I start to get up, and fall back down. 

Why do I seem to be prone to ankle injuries? It hurts like a mug. 

My ankle. 

Tess comes down, and looks at it. She places a cool, healing hand over it. 

Ok, there are SOME advantages to knowing aliens. Like instant healings. None of that wait forever and you MIGHT get help HMO crap. 

She helps me back up, but my weight is a little bit too much for her, I guess. She falls back on the steps, and I'm on top of her. 

Not an uncomfortable position…for me anyways, but if somebody came down and found us… 

I look up at the door. 

It's closed. 

I help Tess up and run up the steps. 

It's locked. 

This is just great. Just great. 

We're locked in here. 

"Way to go, Tess. It automatically locks." 

She shrugs. "I'll use my powers." 

She places her hand on the door, and….. 

nothing happens. 

"Any time now…" 

"SHUT UP, KYLE!" 

"What?" 

"I can't do it. The molecules must be heavy." 

"I'll have to tell Max you need more time at the gym." 

"I'm not perfect." 

"Gee, really?" 

"Why didn't I slay you with my death ray eyes when I had the chance?" She mutters. 

"So how are we gonna get out of here?" 

"I could try busting through…" 

"It was a bomb shelter. It's all metal. And we're trapped. Done in. Hasta la vista." 

"Somebody has to come down here sooner or later, right?" She says nervously. 

"Yeah, right. We're gonna die here." I breathe in, slowly. "I hate small spaces." 

"You're not…" 

"Yup. Claustrophobic." 

She sighs. "Well, this is gonna be a joy." 

****   
I look at my watch. 4 hours. 

I guess Liz isn't desperate to get those pickles, huh? 

I still want my pie. 

I look at Tess. She's draped herself over the steps. 

"I'm missing Full House." She sighs. 

"I'm missing pure oxygen." 

"I won't let you die, ok, Buddha Boy?" She sighs. "Close your eyes and meditate, or whatever it is you do." 

"Didn't help." 

"Nothing is Self, Kyle…nothing is Self…" 

"This isn't me. It's something bigger than me." 

I curl up into a ball against the wall. I don't like small spaces. And it's not like I mind being with Tess, or anything… 

"What is it, Kyle?" 

I take a deep breath. "I don't have Mr. Squishels." 

She looks at me. "And…" 

"When I was two, I accidentally locked myself in a closet…the coat closet. Mom and Dad couldn't find me, and I could hear them calling me, but they couldn't   
hear me. I felt so alone…so scared. I was hysterical when they got me out. I got Mr. Squishels after that. And having him was the only way they could get me to go in the closet if there was a tornado or something…and I don't have him." 

Tess comes over to me. She sits down beside me, and hugs me. 

"It's ok." She says, softly running her fingers through my hair. My mom used to do that, to get me to sleep. 

Tess is definitely my favorite Martian. 

*** 

I look at my watch. It's morning. And the little light bulb is still holding up, but getting dim. 

Tess is sleeping beside me, wrapped up in my arms. 

I like that feeling. I really like it. I like having her near. 

And I think I love her. And that scares me. 

Because…because… 

I don't know why, but it does. But I know that I'd rather be scared by my feelings for her then even look at anyone else. 

She stirs. "Is there coffee?" 

I laugh. She does like her coffee, spiked with caramel sauce and Tabasco. First thing every morning. 

"Nope." 

Her eyes open up fully. Those big, beautiful, blue eyes. 

"Kyle?" She says. 

"Yeah?" 

Slowly, we lean towards each other. 

And we kiss. 

An incredible, mind blowing, out of this world kiss. 

"Wow" I say, when we break apart… 

"Yeah….wow.." She says, blushing. 

We lean towards each other again…and the door opens. 

"Oh my gosh!" Liz exclaims. "I forgot!" 

I swear, Liz has the universe's worst sense of timing. 

Liz rushes down the stairs. "Are you guys ok? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to be   
locked down here…" 

We follow Liz up the stairs, and I reach out for her hand. 

She takes my hand. 

I smile. 

"Maria…Sheriff!" Liz exclaims. "I found them." 

Dad rushes in and hugs us both. "You guys had me worried sick. You both have cell phones, use them!" 

"I left mine in the charger." I grin sheepishly. 

"I didn't take my purse downstairs." Tess reasons. 

Maria nudges Michael. " I told you they didn't go to a nookie motel!" 

Michael just smirks. "But who knows.." 

Maria slugs Michael. "Quiet, Spaceboy. There are some mental images I do not want in my head for eternity."   
I laugh. 

Maria looks at Tess. "How come you just didn't send a vision or something? One of us could have come and   
got you out." 

I look at Tess. 

I don't know whether to be furious, because she kept me down there, or glad, because she did. 

She smiles at me, and pulls my head down to meet hers. 

Ok, I am definitely not mad at her. 

Not right now, anyways.   



End file.
